Enhancing Law Enforcement
Enhancing Law Enforcement, alternatively spelled as ELE, was a dangerous anti-immigrant militia group which appeared as the main antagonist faction in Episode:Ambush. History The group was founded at some point prior to 2009 by Malcolm Tallridge, who had racist anti-immigrant and pro-American nationalist views, with the mentally unstable John Bordinay serving as his right-hand man. NCIS: Los Angeles The group manages to steal six Dragon anti-tank missiles which they would use for their cause, but unfortunately for them attracts the attention of Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Special Agent Mike Renko brings them with all his information after his Marine informant; Lance Corporal Edward Mackaye, was garroted to death by their best lead, Marine Private Scott Riley, whom they arrest. Then, Callen goes undercover as another detainee, hoping to bond with Riley and gather information that might lead them to the location of the missiles. NCIS stages a raid on their jail transport truck and Callen and Riley "escape". Riley offers Callen a place to hide until things cool down. Thinking they are getting access to Riley's contact, NCIS is stunned and somewhat unprepared when they learn Callen has gained access to the ELE's main camp and Tallridge is incredibly suspicious. Sam jumps in to protect Callen just as they are about to shoot him, killing Bordinay in the process, but now Sam and Callen are prisoners. Kensi figures out how to communicate with Callen via Morse code and he suggests that they be inspired by the trickery of the WWII British magician, Jasper Maskelyne. So, Sam sends the Morse coded message back to Kensi. The OSP team puts on an impressive show that makes the militia group believe they are surrounded. Then, Tallridge attempts to run down Callen and Hanna, who in self-defense shoot up Tallridge's truck, causing it to crash and killing him in the process. At night, the rest of the militia members is arrested by NCIS and FBI agents and presumably put on trial. With the deaths of both Tallridge and Bordinay and the arrest of their men, ELE was disbanded for good. When a smallpox virus breaks out in Los Angeles, a man linked to the ELE known as Gabriel Marchal is suspected by the LAPD for being the one responsible for causing the break-in at the State Health Department Facility two weeks beforehand, so he could get the vaccine and inject it to protect himself from the potential outbreak, but thanks to Callen, Sam and the Five-0 Task Force members Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly, they ambushed Marchal and his associates and took them in for questioning where they were presumably put in jail, but they may have bankrolled Dr. Rachel Holden in exchange for the virus, but she decides to rip them off instead. Members *Malcolm Tallridge (Founder and leader of ELE/Killed by G. Callen and Sam Hanna) *John Bordinay (Second-in-command of ELE/Killed by Sam Hanna) *Jay (Arrested) *Gabriel Marchal (Arrested in Season 3) *Undisclosed number of ELE operatives (Arrested) Category:Terrorist groups Category:Defunct groups Category:Criminals